


Against All Odds

by Katiegirl901



Series: Hurricanes and Hope [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just a prompt list, NSFW, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Slibbs, Tumblr Prompt, story will be up shortly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegirl901/pseuds/Katiegirl901
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs never thought he'd be in another relationship and then Jacqueline Sloane blew into his life like a hurricane and turned his world upside down. A series of unconnected one shots.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely an exercise in writing for me, I have never tried to write any sort of smut but have decided to give it a go. Please feel free to submit one or a combination of the prompts below to be written! I’ve been wanting to try a bit more of M/E rated writing but have no idea what to write so I’m leaving it up to you guys! I’ll keep all submissions anonymous, feel free to message me with your prompt selection either here or on my Tumblr/Instagram (under the same name) or just leave your request in the comments! I make no promises that this will actually be good but we'll see.

Dialogue prompts, I do not own these and I do not know the creators as I got most from lists on Tumblr and Pinterest that didn’t have creators listed, if you know who they belong to please let me know so I can give them a shout out!

1\. “We’re in public, you know.”  
2\. “Mine” ‘Say it again.’  
3\. “Were you just touching yourself?”  
4\. “All you had to do was ask.”  
5\. “I don’t care what you do just as long as you do me.”  
6\. “Can you help me with this zipper?”  
7\. “I see you’ve started without me”  
8\. “Does this/that feel good?”  
9\. “Please… Don’t stop.”  
10\. “I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”  
11\. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”  
12\. “What do you mean not yet?”  
13\. “Are you jealous?”  
14\. “Don’t you know how to knock?”  
15\. “Do that again.”  
16\. “H-harder.”  
17\. “You’re only getting off on my thigh.”  
18\. “Everyone thinks we’re doing it, we may as well just do it!”  
19\. “You’d better not ruin the sofa.”  
20\. “Open your eyes.”  
21\. “Say my name,” “Louder”  
22\. “I’m just a little sore from last night.”  
23\. “Show me.”  
24\. “Harder.”  
25\. “Cum for me.”

Other Prompts, I also do not own these I found them on Pinterest and just scrolling through Tag options for A03. 

A. Oral Sex  
B. Teasing  
C. Dressing up  
D. Against the wall  
E. Spontaneous  
F. Christmas (We’re all thinking about ‘What Child is This’, just saying…)  
G. First time  
H. Masturbation  
I. Something new  
J. Toys  
K. Dirty talk  
L. Phone Sex  
M. Fully clothed  
N. New position  
O. Undercover  
P. Stranded together  
Q. Verbal Seduction  
R. Erotic Dream  
S. Orgasm Delay  
T. Rough  
U. Fingering  
V. Quiet  
U. Loud  
X. Fantisies  
Y. Handcuffs  
Z. Prompters Choice


End file.
